The present disclosure relates generally to the field of coaxial cable connectors used to connect coaxial cables to various electronic devices such as televisions, antennas, set-top boxes, and other devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to security devices configured to limit access to coaxial cable connectors.
Coaxial cable connectors are often used to provide media services to businesses and/or households, such as cable television programming, broadband internet, telephone services, and/or other types of services. Several connectors may be connected to a hub (e.g., trunk line or hard line) of connector ports configured to route or allocate resources over connected coaxial cables. If left unprotected, there is a risk that an unauthorized user may attempt to tamper with the connectors plugged into the hub. For example, an unauthorized user may attempt to unplug a connector in an effort to disrupt the service of a subscriber. Further, the unauthorized user may attempt to plug a different connector and cable into the port in an attempt to obtain services without providing payment to the service provider.